


Little Lamb

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry 5 - Little Lamb [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Attempted Rape, Drug Addiction, Eden's Gate, F/M, FC5, Farcry 5 AU, Gun Violence, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jacob Seed x Deputy OC hinted, Minor Character Death, Murder, Project at Eden's Gate, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking, farcry 5 prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: Set ten years before Farcry5:Nayeli has spent most of her life helping her mother run their business out in the rural land of Hope County, Montana. Nayeli does not mind helping, but everyday starts and ends the same. With her friends all graduating in a couple months and moving onto better things, she's left wondering what her exact purpose is. When The Seed family arrives in Hope County with their Project at Eden's Gate, they take a peculiar interest in the young Lamb, ensuring that nothing will ever be the same for her again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially done with my prequel/backstory for my Deputy Nayeli. It’s broken into five chapters, I just need to proofread it before I begin posting the rest. This prequel is set ten years before the events of farcry 5 so I did my best to make everyone’s age as accurate as possible (using farcry wiki as my guide). There may be some inconsistencies of course but I did my best to make the story as coherent as possible, but for the most part this will be regarded as a Farcry 5 AU.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: there are some suggestive themes that may come off the wrong way, such as interactions between older individuals and younger ones, and one particular chapter mentions suicide. I’ll tag accordingly as I post them.
> 
> I really hope whoever reads them enjoys it, I really enjoyed writing it

CAST:

  
Charlotte OC as:

[](https://ibb.co/LR34Rzs)

  
Amara Karan as:

[ ](https://ibb.co/6ZpbSLF)

Tokala Black Elk as:

[ ](https://ibb.co/12MBDrC)


	2. Chapter 2

The target was in her sights. Nayeli took a deep breath as she drew back on the string of her bow, her eyes gazing down the shaft of the arrow. It was midday, and the Montana sun was beating down heavily on her. A dip into the river sounded like a great plan once she took care of the “rodent” problem. Some turkey vultures had set up shop on the roof of her mother’s hunting supply shop, swooping in on would be customers if they got too close. Nayeli figured she was doing her mother a favor.

She released the nook and bowstring, allowing the arrow to soar to its rightful destination. The vultures caught wind of the impending danger, but one was not able to make it off the roof as quickly as their comrades. The arrow pierced easily through its body, slumping down the slope of the roof to the ground. “Yes!” Nayeli cheered. That should scare the others away for now until they could come up with a permanent solution to keep them away.

Archery was her favorite pastime, though her mother wished she had chosen something more “practical”. Nayeli turned her head as she heard tires rolling across the gravel towards the shop. A woman jumped out of the truck immediately, eyes wide, her mouth already running at a hundred miles an hour, hands gesturing in the air. “Nayeli Lamb, what you think you’re doing!” Even screaming, Nayeli thought her mother to be one of the most beautiful women she’s ever seen. Her Salish characteristics stood out amongst the rest of the residents in Hope County: her raven black hair was in a single braid today, whooshing left to right as she marched towards her daughter, her tawny skin complimented by the glow of the sun, brown eyes the color of milk chocolate. While Nayeli shared many of her mother’s physical characteristics, her eyes were hazel and her hair was more reflective of her father’s genes. Though still dark, in the sun, hints of brown showing through. Her skin was also a tad lighter, once again, attributed to having a Caucasian father. It was part of the reason they decided to move away from their original reservation: children could be cruel, and at times violent, especially against the young Nayeli who they lovingly nicknamed “moon-walker” – poking fun as her parentage. Once her mother was within arms reach, she yanked the bow from her hands, exasperated. “How many times have I told you not to use this without my supervision.”

Nayeli’s kept her head up as she stared at her mother head on, “I know, but I thought I would surprise you-you know?” she smiled sheepishly, gesturing to the dead vulture laying at the foot of the shop. Her mother sighed, rubbing her eyes with her index and thumb respectively. “Nayeli…I’m not worried about the vultures. I am worried about what someone would have done if they saw a child without their parent wielding THIS.” Her mother tossed the bow to the ground. “Your father is making this custody battle hard enough. I asked you to look after the shop for one hour. We cannot afford to lose it, Nayeli..” She could see her mother doing her best to remain calm, but she could see her eyes begin to squint, holding back the feeling of tears. “I cannot afford to lose my only child.”

The divorce had been finalized over a year ago. Things weren’t going well for her parents for a long time, but they stayed together for her sake. After the death of her brother, it seemed like the last straw. Nayeli’s father had been adamant about getting her to move out to California with him after the divorce. Better schools, more opportunities, financial security. Sounded like a bore, to be honest. She enjoyed running the hunting supply store with her mother, though it did mean she often missed school. Her mother worked graveyard as a waitress, but this store was their main source of income. The guilt of adding more stress to her mother’s load was beginning to sink in. “I’m sorry mom. It won’t happen again.” Nayeli removed the quiver from her back, handing it to her mother. Her mother sighed and set the quiver down, bringing Nayeli into an embrace.

“It’s okay. Just…please be more mindful of what you’re doing.” Her mother ran her hands through her hair as she placed a kiss on Nayeli’s forehead. As her mother pulled away, Nayeli could see another vehicle pulling up to the storefront. The word SHERIFF was embedded into the side of the vehicle, which would have normally struck some sort of discomfort into others, but Nayeli could not help but smile. An older man stepped out from the vehicle: he had a bit of a gut, and he hid his receding hairline with his sheriff’s hat, but Sheriff Whitehorse had a kind face, and this was just a routine stop for him. He removed his hat as he approached, Nayeli’s mother turning to him with a smile. Everyone in the county knew Whitehorse had the most severe case of puppy love when it came to Nayeli’s mother from the moment they met so many years prior. He would often stop by the shop under the guise of the interest in buying a new handgun, but Nayeli knew he stopped by mostly just to see her mother. “Sokanon. Nayeli. How are my two favorite ladies doing?” Whitehorse gazed curiously at the bow and quiver laying on the ground and then to the corpse of the turkey vulture some yards away. “We’re well Earl. Just..having some mother-daughter bonding.”

“If you want to call it that.” Nayeli snickered. Sokanon glared, but in a playful way at her daughter. “Go inside the house and wash up. I’ll close up the shop and we can order some pizza for dinner.” Nayeli smiled, “Extra cheese?” Her mother laughed and held her close to her before letting go. “Extra cheese. Just for you.” Nayeli gleamed. Even in their worst moments, Nayeli and her mother usually made up within minutes. Before going into the house, Nayeli turned to the Sherriff. “Would you like to join, Sherriff?” Whitehorse was always kind to her family, even if her father was not very receptive to him. He probably could see the feelings he had for his wife radiating off his aura after all. If they ever had issues with anything, Whitehorse was usually the first to offer his full-fledged support. If he and her mother ever got together, Nayeli would not object, though she was not sure if the feelings were reciprocated anywhere close on her mother’s part.

Sokanon gave Nayeli a raised brow at the request before turning to the Sherriff. “I don’t mind. There’s always room at our table for you, Earl.” The Sheriff’s face, though already red just from sun exposure on the job, turned an even deeper shade. He cleared his throat before speaking. “I would be honored but I don’t want to intrude.”Sokanon walked towards the Sherriff, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nayeli could see his grip on his hat grow tighter. “It would be our honor to have you for dinner Sherriff, I insist.”Nayeli wasn’t sure if she should walk away at this point because number one, seeing men pining after your mother was always awkward in the first place, but now she was beginning to think that there may be mutual feelings. Not that she would mind if they did end up started dating. Her mother deserved to have something nice. Someone nice.

Whitehorse glanced at Nayeli as if looking for some sort of approval or gesture of what to say. Nayeli raised both thumbs, nodding. Earl cleared his throat once more smiling. “My shift is over in forty minutes. I’ll clean up and be right over.” For the most part, Sokanon’s back was turned towards Nayeli as she spoke to Whitehorse, but she could see her smile from where she stood. It was the most genuine smile she had seen in a long while.

—————————————————

Nayeli and her mother resided in the residential suite above the shop. It was a tight fit but Nayeli did not mind. Despite the living room having more room obviously to sit upstairs, her mother and the Sherriff took residence downstairs in the shop in the seating area designated or husbands or wives who were dragged along to look at weaponry. She could hear her mother’s laughter through the floorboards. Dinner had been over for over two hours now, but Sokanon and the Sheriff retreated downstairs to have some privacy to “chat”. Thank the Lord because if anything more were to happen, Nayeli would like to be exempt from hearing it. Nayeli’s room was simple: wooden paneled walls, pictures of her favorite bands, hunting magazines spread across her floor, mattress on the floor, and a desk with textbooks slowly accumulating dust. Nayeli was sitting cross-legged on her bed, shuffling through her CDs deciding what to play next on her portable cd player. Most of her music variety came from the 40’s to early 50’s. She had some contemporary music, but she found the oldies to be preferable. She continued debating on what to listen to when she heard a light tap at her window.

At first, she thought she was just hearing things but it was followed by another tap. Nayeli groaned as she dragged herself from her bed. She looked out and saw the figure of a boy standing down below, smiling and waving up at her. Nayeli smiled when she realized just who it was. She slid the window up and stuck her head out. “Staci Pratt, what are you doing here?” She did her best to keep her voice down. Despite her mother seemingly having the best of times downstairs, she did not want to risk the chance of her hearing her and Pratt talking. “I was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d just say hi.” Pratt grinned. “You’re a terrible liar, Pratt.” Nayeli giggled. “You’re right. So are you going to let me up or what.” Nayeli took one of the pebbles that landed on the edge of the roofing and threw it down back at him, nearly missing him. “Are you nuts, my mom will kill me if she knew you were here.”

“Even better. The higher the risk, the better the reward,” he teased. Nayeli groaned. “You are the most ridiculous boy I’ve ever met. Don’t you have finals to prep for or something?”

Nayeli was only a few months older than Pratt, but because she missed so much school to begin with helping her mother run the shop, she had been held a couple times. He would be graduating within the next two months while she would barely be finishing her junior year. Guess getting her GED was always an option.

“You are…not wrong,” he beamed. “I wanted to ask actually…some of the guys are throwing a bonfire after graduation at the end of the semester to celebrate. Would you be interested in going? I mean, with me?” Nayeli rested her arms on the window seal, enjoying every moment of Pratt becoming flustered. Pratt was one of the few boys her age she actually found attractive, not that there was a large variety here in Holland Valley. He was a decent student, but at the same time had a bad boy vibe, but he seemed like he’d be too much of a huge flirt for anything serious. He was though probably the closest person she had to a best friend.

“Depends. Who’s all going?”

“Well, us obviously. Mary May possibly. Some of the oldies: Nick Rye, his girlfriend Kim. You know, most of the graduating class should be there. Boshaw said he would bring the fireworks and alcohol. We’re shooting for just outside of the reservation, so the cops don’t catch on and shut it down. Everyone knows the reservation’s security is lackluster anyway.”

Nayeli stood up, “Hold on, rewind. Boshaw? That Sharky guy? Isn’t he a bit old to hang out with a bunch of high school graduates? Plus, hasn’t he been arrested like a million times for arson?”

Pratt laughed and shook off her concern. “I mean, it was all in good fun. Sharky is a cool guy, you just gotta get past his weird humor.” Nayeli was all for a fun time, but this was sounding a bit risky especially adding fire, alcohol, and teenagers into the mix. “I don’t know Pratt…my mom has been on my ass lately, especially with…with everything going on between her and my dad.” Pratt looked disappointed, but he knew better than to push the matter further. “It’s cool. Maybe you and I can hang out another time. Maybe your mom’s place for a milkshake? After graduation? Start off the summer on a good note.”

Nayeli smiled, and that seemed to trigger one for Pratt as well. “Yeah, I like that plan.” Pratt nodded and looked around sheepishly. “Well, you have a good night Nayeli.”

“You too Pratt,” she spoke as she slid her window back down. She sat back on her bed, sort of staring off into space. Maybe, just maybe, if she was out front about it and asked, her mother would let her attend the bonfire. She knew she would have to leave out some minor details, such as possible underage drinking taking place, and resident arson Sharky Boshaw being present. There was no harm in asking though, and she had the end of the month to work up the courage. For now, she did not want to work up her mother any more than she was already though that did not seem to be a problem at the present moment. Nayeli could still hear her mother’s laughter from downstairs. The sound brought a smile to her own face as she laid her head down to sleep.

————————————

*Month and a half till the Bonfire*

“Nayeli. Nayeli!”

Nayeli groaned as she raised her head from her pillow. The blurry figure of her mother stood over her as she tried to focus her vision on the alarm clock beside her mattress. The ominous red numbers read 3:08am. On what planet was this an acceptable time to be awake on a Saturday morning.

“Nayeli, I have to go to the diner. One of the girls called in. Do you think you can open up and keep an eye on the shop until I get home?” Her mother was still in the process of getting ready it looked like. She just finished tying her white apron around her waist and was now securing her flowing hair into a messy bun secured at the top of her head. “Yes mom, I believe I can manage,” she mumbled as she stuffed her face back into her pillow.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Sokanon kissed Nayeli on the back of her head. Nayeli turned her head just in time to hear her mom mumble to herself before shutting the door to Nayeli’s bedroom. “Things will get better. I promise.” Whether it was directed to herself or Nayeli was up for debate.

Nayeli laid in silence for a few moments. Now was not the time for an existential crisis. But her mom’s words were like a gong going off in her head. She knew her mother must have felt some guilt for keeping her from completing high school like a normal teenager, but they were not a normal family. While her father was off in California in his bungalow or whatever, she and her mother were here struggling to stay afloat. It had been easier when her brother was…was still here. Not by much but his mere presence made things seem better. He had worked as a local car mechanic, and the boy could light up the room with his smile. Best mechanic in Hope County people would say. Bright future he had ahead of him. He would have graduated last year. Gone at the hands of a drunk driver. It was no wonder her mother seemed so high strung lately. This was a stressful time, to begin with, and now with her father breathing down their necks with wanting Nayeli to move to California to live with him instead.

Things will get better. I promise.

I know mom, she thought to herself.

Falling back asleep became more of a hassle than it was worth following her reflective episode. Nayeli sat up in bed and looked at her alarm clock. 4:43am. Might as well get this day started. Nayeli spent the next couple hours before opening the store tidying upstairs; one less thing for her mother to worry about when she came home. Not that there was much to clean, to begin with. They did not have much in terms of material items. The most extravagant item Nayeli owned, to be honest, was her portable cd player. Every ounce of the coin they had gone into this shop and keeping it open. It was a worthwhile investment when Sokanon and Nayeli’s father first married. Despite being in the middle of the wild, open country, Hope County did not really have a lot of places to buy hunting supplies. Sokanon would speak to Nayeli of how her people descended from skilled hunters which first inspired her to take up archery. Nayeli’s father cared less about the passing down of tradition and more of making a profit to keep the family afloat. Nayeli did not know all the details, just because she had no real interest but apparently, state-government interference with hunting laws kept people from being able to hunt, which dragged the business down to the current slump they were in. Money became an issue which sparked arguments, arguments sparked into pure disdain for each other, and that disdain was amplified with her brother’s death, thus ending in her parent’s divorce.

Nayeli did not hate her father for leaving. She simply just did not really care for him. Last time they spoke a few months ago, he had already started up a new business and was raking in the money, thus, why he wanted her to live with him instead of Sokanon. Nayeli could never get her mother to admit it but she knew her mother sacrificed a lot for her family: moving away from the reservation in the first place for the sake of Nayeli, the fact that she was subjugated to hate from her own tribe for marrying a “white devil”. All Sokanon had was Nayeli, and if cleaning up the house and keeping the shop operating helped her mother, then goddamn she was going to do it.

Apparently, cleaning had taken longer than expected because the next time she looked at a clock, it was 8:04am. Already four minutes past opening time. Shit. Nayeli did not even have time to fully get dressed. She threw on the basics: bra, tank top, and yoga pants and pulled her long-ass hair into a low-ponytail before sprinting downstairs. She had barely flipped the CLOSED sign to OPEN and unlocked the door when already she spotted a trio of older guys walking up. She recognized them immediately. These were the boys from the reservation who had given her the kind nicknamed “Moon-walker” when she was little. What the fuck are they doing here? She’s had her run-ins with them before, but it’s been a couple years since she last saw them.

Nayeli stepped back from the door as they entered. Mischief was written over their face. The leader of the group grinned as he took her image in. “Well, someone aged well didn’t she.”

Nayeli felt disgusted by his comment before getting straight to the point “What do you guys want.”

“There’s been a rumor going around that the locals are planning a bonfire at the end of the month. Problem is, they’re planning to have it on the edge of the reservation.”

Nayeli could see where this was going. “-and the reservation is dry.” AKA, alcohol was forbidden. “Precisely.” He replied.

Nayeli shook her head. “And? What does this have to do with me?”

“Well, you see moon-walker, we know reservation security is too lazy to actually uphold our values, so we are taking matters into our own hands. We figured you could pass the warning along.” At this point, the other two guys were browsing the variety of knives and guns enclosed away in the glass cases. Nayeli scoffed, “You’re joking. You’re going to shoot up the bonfire because they have alcohol?” The guy wasted no time getting into her face. He had at least a foot over her. “They’re on reservation land. Technically, we’re free to do whatever we want to them. And if they’re going to go into our territory, and disrespect our rules, then we’re going to react accordingly. So, you’re going to sell me something, so that I can act “accordingly.”” He chest bumped her at this point, which she was not expecting so she stumbled back, ending up with her back to one of the other fellows.

“I’m not selling shit to you assholes. Get out of my store. Now.”

“Oh, so it’s your store now. Thought your white-devil loving mother owned it- “

Nayeli wasn’t sure what she was thinking but by the time the palm of her hand slapped the ever-loving hell out of the main guy, she immediately felt some form of stupidity as the two other guys grabbed her by her arms, holding her in place.“You fucking bitch-“the one who just got bitch slapped looked like he was revving up to knock the life out of her when the bell to the front door rang, indicating a customer entering. It was a low, stoic voice. Almost like a growl. “Is there a problem here?” Everyone’s attention turned to the gentleman standing in the doorway. Nayeli’s eyes widened.The man was at least six feet tall, if not taller, built sturdy, reddish hair, dressed in what looked like army fatigues with J.SEED labeled on his right side. What was most noticeable were what looked like scars, or…some kind of rash on his arms and hands.

The two boys with their hands on Nayeli let go and stood beside their designated goon leader. He made a gesture to speak but the stranger raised his hand slightly, making a “nuh uh” gesture. “I suggest that whatever cogs are turning in that head of yours should probably decide that marching your ass out that door right now is going to be the wisest thing you do today.” It took less than actual seconds before the three idiots were out of the store. Nayeli’s hands reached up to the hand imprints left on her arms as she stared at the stranger, who was now casually browsing the store. “Sir…” He must’ve not heard her because he continued to browse. His eyes seemed calculated, focused. “Sir..?” Nayeli didn’t know why but when he turned to her she jumped back slightly. His gaze was intense, his eyes a shade of piercing blue she had never seen before. His face was covered in the same rash and scars that decorated his arms. She swallowed nervously, “I-thank you for your help.” The stranger said nothing but kept his gaze on her. This was incredibly awkward. After what seemed like a whole minute of staring, he spoke.

“Knife.”

“What?”

“How much for the knife.” He pointed to one in particular inside one of the cases.

“Oh. Give me one second.” Nayeli made her way around the counter and opened the case. Lifting the knife, she told him the price. It was just shy of the quadruple digits. A hard sell for sure. She placed it on the counter for the gentlemen to examine. As he reached for it, she could not help but notice his scars more in detail. What sort of hell had this man been through? His hands alone were large enough to snap her in half if he wanted to. His examination of the knife was followed by more awkward silence. What he did next made her gasp: he drew the blade across the palm of his hand, not too hard, but enough that it sliced through it like a knife through warm butter. For some reason, this brought what sounded like a sound of satisfaction from him. “Hmph.”

Nayeli was not sure what to do at this point, nor was she sure how to react when he pulled out two-thick rolls of cash from his pocket and set them on the counter. Nayeli knew that was way too much. “It will take me a moment to get you change sir, I have not opened the safe yet today.” The man glanced at her as he placed the knife into a holster that seemed like it was always meant to hold that knife. Like it was fate. “Keep the change…miss…?” Was he asking her name? She figured she could give him that much considering he saved her from a possible black eye, or worse. And his generous over-payment. “Nayeli. My name is Nayeli Lamb.”

“Nayeli Lamb.” He spoke, pronouncing each syllable individually. “Jacob Seed. My brothers and I are rather new here…any interesting points of interest, little lamb?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her encounter with Jacob Seed, Nayeli soon encounters the youngest member of the Seed family. Unlike Jacob however, there seems to be an underlying motive/danger to this particular brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read the first chapter! I honestly didn’t think anyone would read it so I am super stoked.
> 
> The first part of Pt. 2 picks up directly after Pt.1 in case there's any confusion.
> 
> Ch. 2 is a bit shorter but Ch. 3 will be up either tomorrow or later this week. I’m including a TW with this chapter just in case ( TW: Older individual hitting on a younger individual (?)/ harassment ). I try to be super cautious and unoffensive, it’s just for setting up the groundwork for another Farcry/Nayeli lamb fic I have going. I hope you guys enjoy!

Nayeli spoke with the Jacob fellow for a while longer before he finally left. He was hard to read, gruff, almost with a primal energy radiating off him. But she could feel some form of gentleness in the way he interacted with her. Not in the traditional way, however. It was difficult to explain…almost like a predator leading its prey into a false sense of safety…

It had only been two hours since everything unfolded but to Nayeli it felt like a whole day had passed, and she was exhausted. Not many customers followed suit after Jacob left. The next time the bell to the front door went off was when her mother walked in, with Sheriff Whitehorse in tail no less. They were both laughing, each holding a cup of coffee from her mother’s second job. When they got a look at Nayeli though, their smiles turned to concern.

“Nayeli, are you okay, you look…honestly, you look awful.” Sokanon placed her hand on Nayeli’s forehead, looking to see if perhaps she had a fever.

“I’m fine mom. Just didn’t sleep well after you left. Bit of a busy morning.”

“Lots of sales I hope.” Whitehorse chimed in trying to lighten the atmosphere. “Only one,” Nayeli replied. “A man named Jacob Seed came in and bought one of the more expensive knives. Said he and his brothers just moved here.”

“Jacob Seed you say?” Whitehorse inquired, placing his coffee on the counter before crossing his arms over his chest. Sokanon took notice, “Is he trouble?”

The Sheriff sighed. “Not sure yet. Apparently rolled into the county about a month ago. So far only met the middle brother, Joseph. Stopped by the office to introduce himself. Said something about being part of a congregation looking to put down roots. Odd fellow. Probably one of those Scientologist hooligans but seemed harmless.”

Nayeli wanted to speak up, say that the man who was in here just a few hours earlier did not look anything close to the definition of being harmless. But why start rumors when they knew so little about the newcomers to begin with.

“I trust you’ll fill us in on any further details.” Sokanon smiled at the Sheriff. The pure joy in his face could light up the whole room to a point Nayeli thought maybe this would be her queue to leave. “Believe me Sokanon, you’ll be the first person I come running to if they begin any trouble. You’ve got the steadiest hand of any sharpshooter I’ve ever seen. You’d give the Armstrong’s a run for their money.”

“Hold on.” Nayeli interrupted “I’ve never seen you shoot a gun ever in my life.” Sokanon glanced at her daughter, resting a palm on her cheek. She felt some sarcastic remark coming. “Honey, you think I would open up a hunting store and not know how to use my own products?” Bingo. Nayeli shrugged. “If you know so much why not teach me?”

Sokanon gave her a look. Nayeli only grinned in response. “More productive than learning bow and arrow, no?” Whitehorse chuckled, earning a glare from Sokanon as well. “Nayeli, as “lovely” as an idea it is, we just don’t have the time right now.” Nayeli looked to Whitehorse for assistance. “I think she’d be a natural. End of the week, why don’t I teach her a thing or two at the practice range behind the station?”

“Two against one, huh.” Sokanon glanced at them both before throwing her hands up in the air. “Fine. But supervision at all times!”

Nayeli embraced her mom and high-fived the Sheriff, already ecstatic at the thought of learning a new skill. But more importantly, being able to defend herself. Next time anyone wanted to come threaten and her she’d be ready.

————————————————————————–

*1 month till the bonfire*

“Earl tells me that you are excelling at your practice. Even says if you got your diploma, there may be a position for you if you wanted it.”

Nayeli’s head perked up from her milkshake. “Wait- are you being serious?”

Sokanon had a childish grin on her face as she wiped down the counter from opposite of Nayeli. “I’m being dead serious. You’re quick on your feet, you’re comfortable around weapons, you’re mature…for the most part.” Nayeli interjected, “Rude!” The mother and daughter shared a laugh. “In all seriousness Nayeli. I won’t be around forever. And I don’t want you to have to deal with the responsibility of keeping up with the shop. That was my own idea-“

“And dads.” Nayeli interrupted again. Sokanon nodded. “And your fathers. You should have something to call your own. I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck here forever. Just throwing it out there.”

“I know mom.” She swirled her straw in a circle, knowing her mother was waiting for some form of response. “I’ll get my diploma, or GED or whatever. When I do, I’ll talk with the Sherriff. I still want to help with the shop though. It’s part of our family.”

Nayeli was not sure if Sokanon was going to start crying right then and there but she managed to hold it back as she smiled.

“Since we’re kind of on the topic…,” Nayeli paused to take a sip from her shake, “…what’s going on with you and “Earl”?” following up her question with a kissy expression. She swore her mother was going to hit her with the wet rag in her hand but Sokanon blushed and continued to tidy up. “Sheriff Whitehorse is a sweet man. We enjoy each other’s company. That is all I’m telling you little cub.” Nayeli knew there was more to it the way her mother “booped” her nose but she was not going to push any further. Reasons included not wanting to throw up her shake so soon, and two being she was happy her mother was finally seeing someone.

The buzzer for the main door went off signaling a would-be diner walking in. Nayeli turned around out of curiosity as her mother finished up the last of her cleaning, and she felt her heart begin to palpitate at an alarming rate. It was a young man, probably five or six years older than herself making him probably about twenty-five or so. He had a full-blown, dark brown beard though that made him look a little older than he may actually be. The way he dressed accentuated his lean physique, and his eyes…she knew she had seen them before, but his gaze was more catlike. Manic almost. She could not lie, he was the most attractive man she had seen in the entire state. The two made eye contact for a split second. He had a Cheshire-cat like smile, but so charming at the same time. Nayeli’s face became flushed and turned back to her mother hoping she would not call her out on her blushing face. The man had taken up position a chair over from Nay. He was slightly leaning over the counter, still grinning as he glanced at her and then her mother who seemed already aggravated by the younger man’s presence.

“Sokanon…Lamb is it?” he inquired, reading off her name tag. “That is I. How can I help you sir-“ The man raised a hand, interrupting her, “You may call me John. John Seed.” Seed? Was this one of the brother’s Jacob had mentioned to her weeks before? There was an aura of arrogance and entitlement to the man. “I stopped by your business earlier today. Closed on Mondays? Seemed a bit odd. So! I asked around and found a very chatty neighbor, Woodson I believe it was, down by the pig farm who told me I could find you here…” his voice trailed off, a hint of disgust at the dingy little diner. “How quaint. Anyway, I am in the process of searching for suitable land to conduct my business endeavors, and your land is in the ideal location I am looking for.”

This guy really likes the sound of his own voice.

He reached into his jackets inner pocket Nayeli assumed and pulled out a checkbook, the check amount more than the land would have been worth, their home included. He ripped the check out and simply slid it across the counter to Sokanon. “I have already made an offer to your neighbors the Woodsons’, they seemed very happy with what I offered. They’ll be giving me an answer by the end of the day.” Sokanon picked up the check her eyes narrowing at first but then enlarged in disbelief. The man took this moment to direct his attention to Nayeli biting his lip. “And who might you be, darling?” He looked her up and down and instantly, any attraction Nayeli held dissipated. Nayeli opened her mouth to speak, ready to tell the guy off but the sound of Sokanon crumpling up the check. Both cocked their heads to Sokanon’s direction.

“I’m sorry Mr. Seed, she’s too young for you, and your offer is more than generous, but the property just is not for sale.”

The man sort of jerked his head, disbelief spelling over his face. This guy must not be used to rejection. “I assure you, Ms. Lamb, you’d be a fool to decline that offer.” “Well, I just did Mr. Seed. The property is not for sale.” Nayeli inched away from the man slightly, his face contorting into a manic grin. “Well, thank you for your time ladies. I am sure we will be seeing one another around.” He pushed off the counter, aggravated as he proceeded to the exit before pausing, turning back to Sokanon.

“That’s not your Native surname, is it? I was imagining something more…Pocahontas-y. And you my dear-” his eyes piercing Nayeli’s own. “-please feel free to give me a call anytime.”

Nayeli waited until the buzzer to the main door went off, signaling he had left the building to make any movement. Nayeli returned her gaze to her mother who had both hands on the counter, visibly shaking. “Mom?”

Sokanon did not respond right away. Nayeli glanced down at the counter. The man had left behind two business cards. One for Nayeli herself apparently. She picked up the second one, glancing at it quickly before her mother snapped to. John Seed. Realtor and Lawyer for Eden’s Gate. Sokanon finally came back to reality, and Nayeli stuffed the card into her pocket hoping she would not notice. “Nayeli, if that man comes by the store and I’m not there, I want you to call Sheriff Whitehorse if you can’t get a hold of me, do you understand?”

Nayeli’s mother had like a sixth sense when it came to reading other people’s intentions so to see her so wound up about this John fellow made her concerned. For now, she simply bowed her head, “Understood.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Nayeli share a bonding experience. Unbeknownst to her, the Seed siblings have their own plans for her within the Project at Eden's Gate. A barrier must be broken resulting in Joseph hesitatingly setting a plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suggestive themes
> 
> I finished this a lot sooner than expected. That being said, Ch. 4 is well underway :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

1 week before the bonfire

“Damnit.”

Nayeli had been at the shooting range for the better half of the morning. But she had yet to actually hit the center of the target. There was no Whitehorse to help her today, and her only supervision was Deputy Hudson who was too busy shuffling paperwork inside. Things had been…tense to say the least. Someone had vandalized the shop on three different occasions in less than two weeks and business had been drawn to a halt, leaving her mother to pick up extra shifts at the diner.

Nayeli’s attempts to procure a job were met with objections from her mother. She wanted her to focus on the position within the sheriff’s department which translates to Nayeli hanging out there whenever she was not tending the shop. Her social life to say the least took a nosedive. Pratt had stopped by a few times but there was never time to just sit and talk. She imagined the bonfire being the place where he would finally ask her out, after months of friendly flirting, but she had yet to ask her mother, especially with everything going on.

Nayeli aimed for her target once more and once more she missed the center. Nayeli growled in frustration. She had brought her bow and arrow to brush up but if she couldn’t master a simple pistol, then she could kiss the position at the sheriff’s department goodbye. Which at this point, might as well considering how everything has been going to shit.

“Your shoulders are too tense. You need to relax.” Nayeli was startled by the low, almost growling voice, but calmed when she saw the flaming red hair and beard. Jacob Seed. Despite having only interacted with two out of what she now came to know as the three Seed brothers, she found Jacob to be the more approachable if you could believe it. She had yet to meet the middle brother Joseph, whose congregation was steadily gaining momentum. In due time she supposed. The other Seed’s just seemed to keep falling into her path after all. Jacob, in particular, she had seen more often than she thought reasonable. He would stop by the store once or twice a week, like clockwork, always when it was just her. Sometimes he’d make a purchase, other times he would just bullshit with her. It was never uncomfortable, though the man was as easy to read as a brick wall. He would ask her questions about her tribe, her parents, if she had any siblings. She spoke to him about her brother, as difficult as it was for her, it was surprisingly easy to confide in him. It was that conversation he actually expressed any emotion. A frown, and an apology for asking. Nayeli smiled at the appearance of him as he approached her. While he was not traditionally attractive like his brother John (and still yet to see Joseph in person), he was not a bad looking man. He approached her, and without a word circled her till he was behind her.

“What are you-” she paused as he placed both hands on her shoulders, literally engulfing them with his large hands. Nayeli tensed up. “Relax.” he repeated. “Shoulders down, arms extended.” His right hand shifted down to her hips, pulling them inward as he pushed her shoulders outward. “Bend but not too much. Your hips should always be behind your shoulders.” Nayeli gulped as his hands lingered in this position. Out of context, this was completely inappropriate. “Try now.” His hands still on her. Nayeli held her breath as she pulled the trigger, missing the center once more by a hair.

“Hmph.” Jacob raised both his hands to the same level now, encompassing her hands. His head was literally resting on her shoulder at this point, his breath tickling her ear. Jacob seemed unfazed by the closeness but Nay was losing her ever-loving-mind. He adjusted her aim slightly, and took his foot and nudged her leg slightly forward, giving her a better sense of balance. “Again.” Nayeli pulled the trigger once more, and to her surprise, actually made her mark. Jacob was close enough that she could feel the hair of his beard scratch her cheek as the corner of his lip lifted into a slight smile. “Perfect.” He released his hands from over hers, and backed away, allowing her to breathe easy once more.

“Thank you.” she turned to him. His gaze was blank as he looked at her. Like she said, as easy to read as a brick wall. “Don’t thank me.” he gruffed. His gaze shifted to the recurve bow and quiver laying in the grass near them. He looked back at her, “You know how to use that little lamb?”

Nayeli scoffed. What was with this nickname of his? Moon-walker sounded…well, less pathetic at least. “Of course I know.” The edge of his lip curled up again as he took both into his hand. Nayeli set the pistol down before he tossed both quiver and bow to her. “Show me.”

———————————————————-

It seemed like hours had passed at the range before Jacob accompanied Nayeli inside the Sherrif’s department. It was a simplistic building, only a few offices, and the cells were within view, no matter from which entrance you came through. Hudson was busy on the phone to pay much attention to the odd duo passing through Nayeli’s gaze drifted to one of the cells, noticing a young girl sitting amongst one. Rachel Jessop. If there was a black sheep in the community, it was Rachel. There were all sorts of nasty rumors surrounding her and her family. When Nayeli did actually attend school dutifully, she always tried to be kind to her, despite Rachel being less than receptive. Seeing her there was no surprise considering her issue with drug possession. What struck her was the man standing just outside the cell. His back was turned towards them, but he was very well dressed. Black pants, a white collared shirt and black vest encompassing it, his hair tied up into a knot. He held a white book in his left hand and what appeared to be a rosary in the other.

Beside her, she felt a change in Jacob’s stature. Tense, like he did not expect the man’s presence here. The man was speaking to Rachel, who seemed to be rolling her eyes at whatever he had to say. Nayeli tried to overhear but only caught the tail end of the one-sided conversation. “There will always be a place for you at Eden’s Gate child…”

As the man turned, Jacob and Nayeli came into his line of sight. His eyes were enclosed behind yellowish-tinted aviator glasses, but his blue eyes were easily picked apart by Nayeli. There was no mistaking who this must have been. Jacob was the first to speak.

“Brother. This is the last place I expected to see you today.”

“You of all people Jacob know that we must spread the word of God’s love to those who most need it, even in the most unlikely of places.”

Nayeli shifted uncomfortably, as the well-dressed man turned his gaze to her. “And who is this beautiful creature?” Nayeli instinctively looked to Jacob, but he avoided her eyes. Feeling like a cornered animal she answered, “My name is Nayeli Lamb, sir.” The man tilted his head curiously. “Nayali Lamb. Joseph Seed, Preacher for Eden’s Gate. I see you have been acquainted with my brother Jacob. He talks frequently about you.” He smiled, genuinely. Nayeli looked once more to Jacob. What could he possibly have to say that was of any importance? Joseph’s voice drew her sight back to him. “Have you had a chance to attend one of our sermons?”

Oh God why she always thrust into such awkward positions. “I’ll be honest Mr. Seed, I honestly don’t even know what your doctrine is. I mean, I would not mind attending a sermon but I help my mother run the local hunting supply store and I’m prepping for a position here in the sheriff’s office so my time is very constrained”.

“Ah, it is nothing to apologize for.” Joseph gently grasped Nayeli by her chin, lifting her face up as if he was examining her. A light gasp escaped her lips as his hand then encompassed her cheek. “We are currently holding a sort of…outreach program…for troubled youth. Such as Miss. Jessop behind me. From what Jacob has told me, I believe you would be a great example of what they can ascribe to be. What they can become if they have a little…Faith.”

She felt Jacob shift uncomfortably beside her. Was it something his brother said? Joseph removed his hand from her face. “Just as I told Miss. Jessop, there is a place for you at Eden’s Gate. Please, do not hesitate come to us when you’re ready.” Joseph looked at his brother, signaling it was time for them to leave. Nayeli looked to Jacob but he did not return her stare. His eyes kept straight ahead as he followed his brother out of the building.

They approached a black SUV, their Brother John in the passenger seat as a member of Eden’s Gate sat in the driver’s seat. Once inside the vehicle, Jacob addressed his brother. “I want the Native-girl for my pack. She doesn’t know it yet but there’s a spark inside her. I can ignite it into a full-blown wildfire. Be the face of the Chosen.”

John adjusted himself so he could face his two elder brothers in the backseat. “When was the last time you ignited anything inside a woman Jacob?” he grinned. Jacob snarled, and Joseph gave his youngest brother a disapproving look. John scowled and returned to sit normally in his seat.

Joseph addressed Jacob, “It is, shocking, to say the least, that you hold her on such a high pedestal considering your mantra. Where you see a soldier, I see someone to take Sister Faith’s place among the congregation.”

Jacob huffed. “Replace Sister Faith?” Joseph nodded. “Faith…she is not resonating with the would be faithful in the way that I had hoped. We need a fresh face. One of which the locals are familiar with. Whom they trust. If they see the young Nayeli amongst us, then perhaps, they would be more willing to accept us.”

“You’re forgetting one very important barrier: her mother.” John chimed in. “That mother bear would rip you to shreds before you could get your hands on her cub. And, if gossip is as I hear, she has the Sheriff in the palm of her little exotic hand.”

“…and if the little lamb does come to us, she would have the entire Sheriff’s department descend on us.” Jacob wouldn’t mind the fight, but they were still in the early stages of securing a permanent presence here. The cops had to be avoided until they got a few men or women on the inside or everything could be undone. Joseph gazed to the youngest Seed curiously. “You do not think she would be willing to accept our truth?”

“Trust me, Joseph. She is not worthy.”

Joseph’s displeasure was evident, but his mind had already been set. He knew the beautiful, innocent-seeming Nayeli had a role to play in the coming Collapse. Nayeli Lamb. Could it be so clear as day, he thought. _And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see._ Was she the one who would open the first seal? If that was the case, then her place would have to be among his flock. She would become one of his Children. She would embody Faith, and see them as her new family. But first, a sacrifice would be required. Begrudgingly, he looked to Jacob and then John. “I will let the two of you decide how to approach this.” John, like a dog at the end of its leash, was already barking away. “I will take care of the girl. She will be begging for salvation when I am finished with her.”

Jacob’s fists clenched. Familiar with John’s history with women, he knew John actually had different plans in mind before he would begin Nayeli’s atonement. Jacob had already claimed her in his own mind. Despite Joseph’s insistence that she become their new Faith, Jacob knew her place was with him among his Chosen. “No. I’ll handle the girl.” John’s mouth opened to object but that didn’t stop Jacob. “She’s already familiar with me. Comfortable. The moment she sees you coming up she’ll be screaming for help.”

John did not like having a possible plaything torn away from him, but he was not going to argue with Jacob in front of Joseph. “Very well. Ms. Sokanon and I have unfinished business anyway.” While John relished in the idea of giving Sokanon her dues, both Joseph and Jacob remained silent in the row behind. Nayeli seemed fragile, but Jacob could sense it. Push someone to their limit and their true resolve comes out. There was something that drew him to her. Primal almost. A need to protect but also assert his dominance. _You better not be getting soft on her._ he thought to himself. If she didn’t go along, he would do what needed to be done. Joseph was silent in prayer with his eyes closed beside his brother. Praying for God to give him the strength move forward with this. To take a mother from their child. He opened his eyes and gazed longingly at the tattoo that adorned his forearm, lightly brushing his fingers across the young woman’s portrait. “And said,” he whispered, Job 1:21, “Naked came I out of my mother’s womb, and naked shall I return thither: the Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away,” he gazed out the window. “-blessed be the name of the Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I really, REALLY have a hard time writing for John so, take his scenes with a grain of salt. I love him so much I just can’t nail him down for some reason -_-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli and Pratt share a tender moment together prior to his graduation ceremony. Jacob attempts to prepare Nayeli for what's to come. The day of the bonfire has finally arrived.

_Day of the bonfire_

Pratt and Nayeli sat on her swinging bench on the porch of the hunting store, counting down the hours till the Hope County Cougar’s graduation ceremony began. Her mother was working a double at the diner, and they couldn’t afford to have the store open on the days she wasn’t there. So here they sat.

“Have you asked yet?” he nudged her. 

Nayeli sighed and pushed her fingers into her temples, overwhelmed with everything. 

“No, and I don’t think I’m going to.” Pratt looked disappointed. “What? Why?”

Nayeli lifted her head and leaned back into the bench. She explained to him how John Seed offered to buy their property, her mother’s rejection, the non-stop vandalism that ensued. Nayeli knew it had to be John Seed’s doing but there was insufficient evidence. Not to mention, everywhere Nayeli went this past week, she seemed to run into him. The grocery store, the range, hell, even just walking down the road to get the mail. She didn’t tell her mother about it because she knew at that point she would simply lock her away in the house until they got a restraining order or something. She also knew if she even asked her mother to consider letting her go to a bonfire where anything could happen she would lose her shit.

“Jeez, I’m so sorry Nay.” He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. 

She sighed, resting her head into the nook of his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes before either of them spoke. 

“Sounds like that John is a grade A creepo.” He laughed. 

Nayeli smiled, “And the sad thing is I thought he was so cute when I first saw him.” 

Pratt looked down at her, “You thought a guy who slicks his hair back and walks around in spray-painted on pants is cute?” he laughed, “I feel insulted” 

Nayeli playfully hit him in the chest. “You know you’re cute. Idiot. Just thought you always had your eye on Mary-May..”

Pratt grinned, pulling away so he could look at Nayeli head on. 

“She’s cute and feisty but her dad is intimidating. Plus there’s only one girl who’s got my eye.” 

When Nayeli registered what was being said, her face flushed, “Are you saying you’re not intimidated by my mother?” she joked. 

This got a laugh out of Pratt, “Are you kidding? I think your mom could single-handedly take on the entire football team. She’s a tough cookie.” 

Nayeli laughed with him, leaning close to his face, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing she thinks you’re a good “kid”.” 

His face contorted at being called a kid but was pleasantly surprised when Nayeli pressed her lips to his. It was light, but it lingered until Nayeli began to pull away. Pratt leaned back in, pulling her back for another.

Teenage “love” at its most simplistic state. The two teens were completely enamored with one another, so of course, they did not notice the silent bystander standing on the stairs of the porch until he cleared his throat, causing both their heads to snap to his direction. 

“Jacob.” Nayeli spoke first. 

She got to her feet and approached him. Pratt stood too but kept his distance from the much larger man. 

“I’m sorry but the store is closed today.” 

Jacob simply cocked his head, “Didn’t come to buy anything. Just wanted to chat. But I see you are preoccupied.” 

His eyes darted to Pratt. Pratt could feel his body stiffen up, and took Nayeli’s hand, “I should probably get going. Got to get ready for the commencement.” 

Without hesitation, he kissed her on the cheek. “I hope you’re able to make it tonight. If not-“ 

Nayeli smirked, “If not, milkshakes next week?”

“Definitely.” Pratt smiled.

Jacob made no effort to move out of Pratt’s way as he tried to descend the stairs, forcing him to awkwardly squeeze his way through. Jacob waited until Pratt was out of view to approach further. “Didn’t see you at the range today little lamb.”

Nayeli shrugged, glancing at the ground, “I decided to stay home today. Someone keeps throwing eggs at the shop so I figure I’d stand guard, and Whitehorse is busy providing security for the high school graduation anyway so he couldn’t make it.” 

Jacob cocked his head, “You got any idea who may be vandalizing your house?” 

Nayeli looked up to him. Your brother. Or someone he hired to do his dirty work. 

“No one comes to mind.” 

Jacob’s face didn’t give away direct expression, he simply nodded. “What is it you have planned tonight?”

“A bonfire. To celebrate the graduating class.” Nayeli raised her hands in the air and then spread them apart, trying to mimic the explosion of fireworks, “To new beginnings.” She remarked sarcastically. 

This caught the elder Seed’s attention, “You don’t seem too enthused about it.” 

Nayeli rested her hands on her waist, “I’ve decided not to go.”

“Why’s that?” he quipped. 

Nayeli shrugged, “Seeing everyone celebrate a new chapter in their life kind of hits hard for me. When Takoda passed, I sort of just became stuck. Helping my mother upkeep the store, missed out on things that young people are supposed to do I guess.” 

Nayeli did not want to bore down the Jacob with her teenage angst so she began to wrap things up, “I just sort of which I knew what my purpose was.” 

Jacob stood silently, always the quiet observer before he approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Let’s go inside. There’s something I want to give you.”

————————————————————————————————————–

Nayeli was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently for what seemed like twenty minutes. Jacob had been staring at the smaller pistols and revolvers since the moment they came inside.

"You said there was something you wanted to give me?" she emphasized. 

She was trying to rush the process, the last thing she needed was her mother coming home early and finding this six-foot tall stranger in the store alone with her daughter. 

"Patience." He murmured. 

Without another word he took her hands into his own, inspecting them, even...was he measuring her fingers right now? A single "Hmm" escaped his lips as he lowered her hands. She withdrew her hands once his grip became loose, his attention turning to one gun in particular. 

"That one. Let me see it." He pointed. 

Nayeli rolled her eyes as she went behind the counter, pulling out a Ruger LCL-22 revolver and setting it on the counter. 

"$499" she stated. 

"Hold it and aim." He ordered. 

Nayeli raised a brow to him but did as he asked of her. 

"There's no hammer, so it won't get caught on your clothing or holster when you go to pull it out. It also won't kill someone immediately, but it will knock them back, give you a chance to run away. Or pump more bullets into your target. And it'll fit your delicate hands."

"Excuse me?" Nayeli lowered the gun back to the counter. "This is my gift to you." He spoke nonchalantly as he put five one-hundred-dollar bills on the counter. "Things are going to be changing pretty quickly around here. You need to be prepared."

"What are you talking about?" Nayeli asked.

At this point, Jacob was already halfway out of the door. Nayeli rushed out from around the counter, swinging the front door open, making it outside as he got into a white pick-up truck that he had come in. 

"Jacob!" she shouted. 

There was no point. He was already revving up the engine, kicking up dirt as he left the lot. Nayeli stood dumbfounded, looking at the gun now in her possession. The way he spoke worried her, making her chest feel heavy with anxiety. She clutched the gun to her chest. _What was going to happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how short this one is, but I promise Ch. 5 will make up for what Ch.4 lacked in length.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli and her mother's financial situation goes from bad to worse. Sokanon makes a sacrifice for the sake of her daughter's well-being. An incident at the bonfire causes Nayeli to act to save another. The Seed sibling's plan comes to a head, but without the results they had hoped for. Nayeli says goodbye to the one she loves most and to Hope County.

**Night of the bonfire**

“Nayeli!”

Nayeli came rushing down the stairs at the sound of her mother’s voice. “I’m here!” _Not like I’d be anywhere else._ Nayeli entered the main floor of the shop, her mother setting her purse on the counter, looking exhausted, and…had she been crying? “Mom, what’s wrong?” Nayeli approached her and placed an arm around her. Sokanon took a deep breath. Nayeli couldn’t remember a time she had seen her mother cry aside from when her brother Takoda passed.. “I lost the job at the diner,” Sokanon revealed.

“What?” disbelief painted Nayeli’s voice. “What do you mean?”

A grin marked Sokanon’s face. Not the happy kind obviously, but the one of a woman who was about to lose her shit. “New owner.” She huffed. Suddenly she picked up her purse and threw it across the store, its contents spilling across the floor. “John. FUCKING. SEED. He bought out the diner.” Sokanon’s body was trembling as Nayeli wrapped her arms around her, doing her best to be strong for her mother but she felt her eyes burning from the heat of trying to hold back her own tears. This spelled financial disaster for the both of them. “It’s okay mom…it’s going to be okay.” Sokanon was sobbing at this point.

“I’m so sorry Nayeli.” She whimpered as she embraced her daughter. “I think…I think we should really consider you going to live with your father.” Nayeli withdrew her arms. “What? No way. Mom. I can get a job. I can get two, three jobs if I need to.” She protested. “No, I don’t want you to have to make up for my mistakes. I put us in this mess. I put you in this mess.” Sokanon ran her arm across her nose, taking a deep breath. “You can finish school, he’ll take care of you financially, you’ll have so many more opportunities than you do here.”

“Mom, I’m not going. I’m going to get the job at the sheriff’s office. I can take care of myself but I’m not leaving you.”

“Nayeli this is not a debate.” At this point, both women had tears running down their faces. Nayeli’s fists were clutched shut. She wanted to scream, shout, break the glass counters. Anything to let out her frustration. But she unclenched her fists and embraced her mother. “Okay, mom…I’ll go.” Sokanon let out a deep sigh. “Go get some rest my little cub. I’ll call your father in a bit.” Sokanon took Nayeli’s face between her hands and kissed her forehead. “I love you so much.” Nayeli squinted her eyes, her voice cracking. “I love you too mom.”

——————————————–

An hour had passed and Sokanon’s sobbing had finally stopped. Nayeli had tried drowning th sound out with her walk-man CD player but she ended up eavesdropping a bit. She had first spoken to Nayeli’s father, who berated her with “I told you so”, and then Sheriff Whitehorse, she assumed, just by how gentle her voice was compared to when she was speaking to her ex. Nayeli laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Numbness overflowed from her body. Her father was flying out tomorrow morning to come collect her and her stuff. Not that she had anything aside from her cd player, bed, and clothes. And this. Nayeli’s fingers ran gently over the gun Jacob had given her, memorizing every nook and detail. It was empty, but holding it gave her a sense of control. Something she felt was completely lost now.

She glanced at the alarm clock laying on the floor beside her mattress. 9:03pm. The bonfire was probably underway as she laid there, wallowing in her self-pity. This would be one of her last opportunities to see Pratt before she left. Go figure. She finds a boy she actually likes, who likes her back, and the universe is sending her packing to Los Angeles, California by the end of tomorrow.

_This may be the last chance she got to see him. Mom will understand, I hope._

Nayeli changed out of her night clothes, slipping on a pair of form-hugging jeans, and a blue-flannel with a low-rise tank top. She braided her hair into a side-fish tail braid, the end of the braid falling just above her waistline. Before she left her bedroom, she looked at the pistol left on her mattress. Nayeli felt a wave of hesitation before picking it up and sliding it into her back pocket. She quietly exited her room and entered her mother’s. She was passed out, still clothed in her uniform from the diner, phone in hand. Nayeli stood over her, taking her image in. She wished she could give her mother the world on a silver platter. The day she married Nayeli’s father, her own family disowned her. She worked so hard to open up her own business, to have a sense of self-worth and provide for her family. And now that was going down the drain too. Add on her brother, Takoda’s death, the divorce and now losing the job at the diner was enough to make someone go insane. But here she was. Still standing, figuratively. “I wish I was as strong as you.” Nayeli whispered. She leaned in and gently kissed the back of her mother’s head before she left the house.

————————————

It took her about forty-minutes of walking to get to the bonfire which was located near an abandoned barn, just outside her old reservations boundary lines. She half expected those goons from a few weeks ago to make an appearance by the time she had arrived but Jacob must have left a lasting impression on them. Just as she predicted the party was in full swing. She saw many familiar faces, the older kids, or rather, young adults Nick Rye, his girlfriend Kimiko. Mary Fair-Grave, and pretty much the entire graduating class. Over by the fire itself stood Pratt speaking to the pyromaniac Sharky when he caught sight of her. His face lit up brighter than the fire, motioning her to come over.

When she did approach, he kissed her lightly on the lips. “I didn’t think you would show.” Nayeli sighed. “Yeah, change of plans I guess. Can you get me a beer?” Pratt could tell something was up but he didn’t push her for information. “Yeah of course. I’ll be right back.” Nayeli spent the next few minutes speaking with Sharky until Pratt returned. Sharky was definitely an odd one, but he seemed to mean well. Honestly, Nayeli found herself having a hard time keeping herself present in whatever conversation ensued. She only remembered taking a swig of her beer, cringing at the taste of it but continued to down it anyway. She had alcohol maybe once before so by the time she was half-way done with her second beer she was already feeling its effects. Pratt went to take the beer from her, “Maybe you should take it slow Nay.” She possessively moved the beer bottle away from him, but the quick movement caused her to stagger in place.

“I’m fine Staci.”

“No, you’re not. Come on, let’s go sit down somewhere. You can tell me what’s wrong.” He reached his hands up to steady her and she swiped them away. “Don’t, I am fine. I just need a moment.”

Pratt raised his hands in the air, exasperated. “Fine. Fine.” He turned his back to her, running his hands through his shaggy hair, frustrated. When he turned around she was already marching off. Nayeli wasn’t sure what her destination was, but she knew she just wanted to be alone as she took another swig of the beer. She found herself leaning against the side of the empty barn, about 50 yards from where the actual bonfire was, finishing the last bit of liquid that remained in the bottle as she stood there. Funny how the more alcohol she put down the more empty she felt. Then like a tidal wave, every frustration and turmoil arose, causing her to clench her hand around the neck of the beer bottle. She was about to smash it against the side of the barn when she heard voices from around the corner.

“You know the drill little girl. You want this, you’re gonna have to give something back in return.” Sneered a male voice.

A female voice spoke up next, pleading, “Please, I can pay you at the end of the week, but I need this now.”

Nayeli approached the edge of the barn, peeking around the corner. There were two men whom she could not recognize. The girl though- Rachel? One of the men was holding something, a baggie with what looked like powder. He was dangling it in front of Rachel like a dog waiting for a treat. “You know,” the other man was speaking now, “I think we can work something out.” Rachel’s eyes widened as she tried to back away but the man with both hands-free grabbed her and slammed her against the wall of the barn as the other man placed the baggie away and reached to the button of his pants. Nayeli wasn’t quite sure what happened in the ten seconds that followed, but the man who had been undoing his pants was now laying in the grass, holding his bleeding head.

Nayeli stood over him, broken beer bottle in hand. Shit. The guy holding Rachel against the wall directed his attention toward Nayeli at this point, “You little bitch!” He released Rachel and charged at Nayeli. Nayeli clumsily, jumped out of the way, swinging the broken glass at him, cutting his arm in the process. The guy grunted as he stumbled, clutching his arm. Nayeli took the opportunity to run to Rachel.

“Rachel! Rachel, are you okay?” she asked, gently placing a hand on her arm. Rachel’s eyes were wide with fear as she looked at Nayeli, before looking in the direction past her, screaming.

“Nayeli!”

Nayeli couldn’t turn around fast enough, but it was just enough for her to receive a fist to the side of her face. The blunt force combined with her impairment from the alcohol knocked her easily to the ground. Blood began to form in her mouth but she knew she didn’t have the luxury of licking her wounds now. Nayeli rolled onto her back scrambling on all fours as the guy she had hit in the face scurried after her, trying to grab hold of one of her legs.

“You want to act tough you little savage?” he took hold of her left leg, yanking her towards him. Nayeli brought her right knee up to her chest before extending her leg in full force into the guys face. This knocked him on his ass, giving her time to try to get on her feet. Rachel rushed to her side, assisting her in getting up. Rachel did her best to hold Nayeli up, but the buzzed teenager was proving to be quite the challenge. Both men began to approach them as they struggled to make it to the corner to the barn.

Rachel’s scream had at least garnered some attention, as someone began shouting Nayeli’s name. Nayeli glanced upward, seeing Staci running full force in her and Rachel’s direction with Sharky in tow. Both were a few yards away when one of the men shoved her down, and the other once again grabbing Rachel, now with a pocket knife in possession, and pressed to Rachel’s throat. Staci and Sharky assisted Nayeli up, standing cautiously away from the men.

“Listen, you idiots walk away. You leave miss cocaine addict here with us, and we forget this ever happened.”

“Fuck that, you fucking shit stick.” Sharky ran ahead but was laid out with a fist to the face by the man who had shoved Nayeli down. The man began wailing on Sharky, who struggled to block his punches. Staci left Nayeli’s side to try and assist but got an elbow to the face instead. Rachel’s cries pierced Nayeli’s ears as the man pressed the knife closer to her skin. Without hesitation, Nayeli drew her pistol from her back pocket, aiming it at the man. “Let her go asshole.” The man looked at the tiny pistol and then back to Nayeli and started laughing. “You’re kidding right?” Despite being scared shitless, Nayeli took a deep breath, pulling back on the trigger. The guy screamed, released Rachel as his hand reached up to his ear, bleeding. Both Sharky and Staci stared in shock at Nayeli. Nayeli was panting, her hands now shaking. Did I just… The sound had caused some people back at the bonfire to begin shouting, and within what seemed like seconds, police sirens began approaching. The two men yelled a profanity and made a mad dash into the tall grass.

Nayeli looked to the others, and then to the direction of the bonfire. People were scrambling as the police approached. Fuck my life. Staci grabbed Nayeli, staring her in the face. “You need to get the fuck out of here. Go!” Running would probably be smart considering she just fired a live firearm, she was intoxicated and underage. Nayeli glanced to Rachel, who was clutching onto Sharky, petrified from the entire ordeal. She looked back to Pratt, “I’m so sorry.” Nayeli remembered him opening his mouth to say something but she just started running. She didn’t know what direction she was going in, but she just kept going.

———————————

She ran until she felt like her lungs were going to explode. She had made it to the main road, panting, her entire body shaking. The pistol was still her in her hand, her knuckles white as she clutched it. She felt like she was being suffocated. What the hell did she do back there? For all she knew, she just made things worse for Rachel, and now those guys knew her face, as well as Pratt’s and Sharky’s. “Fuck!”

_I have to get home and figure this out._

Nayeli wiped away any tears that had streamed down her face as she shoved the pistol back into her pocket. She estimated she was still about thirty minutes away from home when she heard a car approaching from behind. Nayeli did not turn around, but couldn’t help tensing up as it slowed, pulling up onto the shoulder, the car lights illuminating her figure. The car came to a stop, the door opening. “Nayeli Lamb?” The voice was smooth like velvet. Concerned and surprised. Nayeli turned, the lights blinding her. Whoever exited from the car approached her cautiously. Nayeli’s hand twitched, her first instinct to reach for the gun. As the figure came closer, she recognized who it was. “Father Joseph.”

“What are you doing out here, child?” there was genuine concern in his voice. Panic almost.

Nayeli struggled to find words, but only a whimper escaped her. Any logic she had gone out the window as she threw her arms around Joseph. She was terrified and shaken up. Joseph was taken aback at first but came to rest his arms assuringly around her.

—————————————–

Nayeli rested her head against the window of Joseph’s car as he drove her to her house. In an outburst, she exclaimed what had happened at the bonfire, the event of her mother being fired, the failing business, the uncertainty of everything, how she felt absolutely numb. She left out the detail that she would be leaving within the next day or two, mostly because she was still processing that information. “What you did Nayeli, was an act of pure selflessness.” Speaking in regard to trying to protect Rachel from the thugs. “By the grace of God…despite every obstacle you have faced up to this point, you were willing to risk it all to protect that of another individual. That child, is a gift not many are willing to give.” The way Joseph spoke put her at ease, his voice alone could soothe the wildest of animals she thought. How peculiar he and his siblings were so…unalike. Nayeli estimated they were about ten minutes from her house at this point, so she figured now was an appropriate time to bring something up to the preacher.

“Your brother…John. He has been making me and my mother very uncomfortable these past few weeks.” Uncomfortable being too kind of a word. Joseph stared ahead at the road, his eyes softening. “My brother John…he is a difficult person for people outside of our family to understand. He is a very, passionate person. Extraordinarily faithful.” Nayeli could tell this was probably not the first time someone has taken up an issue with John’s behavior. “Childhood was not kind to John. That goes both for myself and Jacob. But my brother John…he has suffered the most.” Joseph peeked over at her before turning back to the road. “I will speak to my brother. I apologize for any course of action he has taken that has caused an issue for you and your mother.”

Nayeli acknowledged this with a nod. “Thank you Father.” Hearing her say Father brought a slight smile to his face. “Have you been considering a time to come to see our congregation?” He made a left, the last turn before approaching her house, as per her instructions. She felt guilty to tell him that she had not given much thought to it. Even if she did want to, she wouldn’t be here. “Actually Father, I’m actually going to be leaving soon.” Joseph glanced at her, clearing his throat. “Leaving you say? Where to?” Before Nayeli could respond, the sight of more police vehicles ahead stopped her. They were parked out front, lights illuminating the darkness surrounding them.

Fuck. This is it for me, she thought, the pistol in her back pocket feeling like it was burning a hole through her. As they got closer, however, Nayeli noticed the yellow tape surrounding the building. There was already a small group of people standing outside of the tape. From what she could tell they were neighbors mostly. Among them though stood one Jacob Seed, standing out like a sore thumb, watching as the scene unfolded. Joseph pulled the car as close as he could before Nayeli leaped from the car.

“Nayeli-“ he called. Nayeli darted for the house, watching as Sherriff Whitehorse and Deputy Hudson exited. Whitehorse was holding his hat to his chest from what she could see, his face at this distance distraught, disheveled. Two more officers exited, rolling a gurney with a white sheet encompassing something with the silhouette of a body. No. Nayeli’s heard pounded as she began a mad sprint towards her house. “Mom!”

The small crowd of people turned towards her, including Jacob and Whitehorse. Nayeli broke past the yellow tape, screaming, “MOM!” Arms descended around her, hoisting her up in the air. She kicked and screamed frantically. “Be still girl.” Jacob growled. She felt his hand slip to her back pocket, pulling the pistol out, placing it in his own before setting her down, one arm still restraining her. Nayeli clawed at his arms, screaming for him to let her go. She watched helplessly as they loaded the gurney into the back of a medical van. Whitehorse approached them, Nayeli still struggling to free herself.

“Nayeli. I’m so sorry.” Teardrops had stained the older man’s face, the glistening residue reflecting the red and blue lights surrounding them. “What happened? What happened!” Nayeli cried. Trying to gain his own composure, Whitehorse explained to her the scene was still under investigation. Nayeli was doing her best to speak in between sobs, “What- was it a robbery? What happened? What happened to my mother!” Whitehorse exhaled deeply, his voice cracking. “From what we can tell…and from the markings around her neck. She died from asphyxiation…she hung herself, lass.” Nayeli’s knees buckled but Jacob’s arms kept her from crashing to the ground. This was not happening. This was not happening…

“I’ve notified your father. He’ll be here first thing in the morning.”

Nayeli felt Jacob tense up at the mention of Nayeli’s father, but she paid no mind to it. He held her for a few more minutes, waiting for the medical van to leave so Nayeli would not go darting off after it. Finally, he released her, her body gently slumping gently to the ground. Jacob backed away as Whitehorse held Nayeli now.

“Come on sweetie…let’s get you back to the station. I’ll gather up your things.”

Nayeli sniffled, “There’s no need Sherrif. My mother was all I had…”

Whitehorse, knowing there was nothing that could be said, helped her up, escorting her to his cruiser. Jacob watched them, his teeth grinding with such an intensity and with such pressure he could probably actually crack a tooth. He felt Joseph’s presence behind him. The rest of the officers were too busy to pay mind to the audience that gathered, or any conversations that may have ensued. “…Where is John?” Joseph’s voice gave way to a hint of frustration at the scenario unfolding. “No idea. But when I see him…I’m going to break his neck.” Jacob divulged. 

The plan HAD BEEN to stage a failed robbery and kidnapping, resulting in the untimely death of one Sokanon Lamb and Nayeli shooting her would be a kidnapper, aka one of John’s lackeys as he watched from a safe distance. She would have wounded the lackey, which is specifically why Jacob had picked out the pistol that he did for her. The police would have then questioned the culprit, he’d confess. Case closed. From there, Jacob would have spent the following days in the aftermath consoling one Nayeli Lamb whom trusted him, with Joseph providing safe harbor within the Project at Eden’s Gate. From there, they could have molded her as they pleased. And what was this talk about her father arriving?

Amongst the aftermath, another vehicle pulled up to the property, the gentleman stepping out with a dubious grin on his face. “Brothers!” John boasted. Jacob growled, stomping towards him, grabbing him by the collar. “What. The fuck. Did you do?” he spat. John seemed surprised at first but then his face scowled. “What did I do? I improvised!” Testing the water, he shoved his finger in the older Seed’s face. “You told us Nayeli would be home…she wasn’t. So, I sent my man away and took some…artistic liberties with Sokanon.” Jacob’s grip intensified but Joseph laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder, calming him.

“Brothers…I am afraid…it was all for naught…”

Both Jacob and John looked at Joseph, their brows furrowed in confusion. “What are you speaking of Joseph?” Jacob questioned. Joseph sighed, making a gesture to the cars they had arrived in. “It is best if we speak elsewhere…”

—————————————–

**The morning after**

The girl was leaving. After everything they had done to prep her for her place among them. Joseph stood outside the Sheriff’s building where Nayeli had spent the night evidentially. Joseph held his Word close to his chest, praying for guidance and clarity. He had seen it as he laid his head to rest the night before. The girl would play a significant role in time to come before the Collapse and after. Despite his belief that it was to take on the mantle of their new Faith, he was now left unsure. He prayed that God would make His plan for the girl clear in due time. For now, Joseph would pay his goodbyes to the girl.

A man exited the building, carrying what seemed to be a simple bookbag and duffle bag. He loaded the bags into a vehicle and proceeded to enter as Nayeli was just exiting the building, heading to the same vehicle he had entered. Her head was hung low, still wearing the outfit she had been wearing last night, and in addition, it seemed she was listening to some sort of portable cd player. She did not seem to notice him as she walked by.

“Nayeli.” He called.

Nayeli stopped and turned in his direction, removing her headphones. Her face was flushed and her eyes red, but she smiled. “Hello, Father Joseph.” He approached her, “I am so sorry about everything. You are in my prayers, child. And as I’ve always said before-“

“There’s a place for me at Eden’s Gate. Thank you, Father.” She spoke genuinely. Considering the kindness that Joseph had shown her during their brief time together, in another lifetime she would have considered such an offer. She glanced around him as if searching for something. “Is Jacob with you?” Joseph raised a curious brow. How odd that out of the three, she seemed to share a connection with the soldier. “He is indisposed at the current time. I can assure you if he were able, he would have been here to say his goodbyes.” 

Nayeli looked disappointed but bowed her head. She stood silent for a moment and then removed her headphones and handed them along with the player itself to Joseph. “Would you mind giving him this? Just as like a parting gift? There’s already a cd in there, obviously.” Joseph held the player in his free hand, cocking his head curiously. “The Platters. I’m a sucker for the oldies. I highly recommend the third song.” Despite everything, Joseph noted, Nayeli was standing there, smiling, handing over what was probably one of the few things she could call her own. “I will be sure to relay your message. God watch over you child.” Joseph leaned in and kissed Nayeli on her forehead before she proceeded to her father’s car. In that moment, Joseph was certain, their paths would cross again. That knowledge alone was enough to bring a smile to his face.

He watched as the car began to pull away, continuing to watch until it was but a dark spot on the horizon. “Why did you feel the need to hide yourself, brother?” There was movement behind him as Jacob approached. “Was never good at goodbyes, you know that.” he gruffed. Joseph turned to his brother, “You were also a terrible liar.” Joseph cocked his head, “The girl seems to hold some sort of fondness for you.” he pointed out as he handed the walk-man to the soldier. Jacob looked at it inquisitively, “What is this?” Joseph placed a hand on Jacob’s shoulder. “A parting gift from Nayeli.” Jacob examined it, unsure what to make of the gesture. Jacob would never admit it but Joseph knew that Nayeli had made an impact on his older brother. Just the way he held the walkman, holding it hesitantly, afraid his large hands would somehow crush it if he was not too careful. “She recommended the third song in particular.” With that, Joseph began to walk past Jacob. “I will wait for you back at the Church brother. There is still much work to be done.” Joseph quipped. Jacob stood there, silently. The night prior he had flown into a fit of rage, angry that Nayeli had not disclosed the delicate information that she would be leaving to him. They could have reworked the plan, they could have had found a way to make her stay. What enraged him the most though was why he could not figure out why he felt a sort of sentiment towards her. She was weak, much like the other inhabitants of this county, but he could have made her strong. _Is it because she saw you as a person and not a weapon?_

Finally breaking himself away from his own thoughts, he placed the headphones over his ears. His large fingers encompassed the buttons as he skipped along to song three. There was a burst of instrumentals before quieting and allowing the vocals to take centerfold. 

“ _Only you…~_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd this is it for my FC5 AU prequel!
> 
> Thank you all who have read it, bookmarked, kudos, etc. It means so much to me. There will be more Nayeli + Seed family stories coming soon, maybe one even by the end of today (currently on a writing spree). I can't wait to share them with you all. :)


End file.
